


Real Close Friends

by VenatorFemella



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Conventions, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Open Relationships, Polyamory, RPF, Sexual Experimentation, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorFemella/pseuds/VenatorFemella
Summary: What's a kiss between two friends for acting research?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Real Close Friends

“Shut the fuck up, Jay,” Jensen laughed as he smacked Jared hard on his shoulder.

“Hey!” Jared gave Jensen a mock look of pain. “I’m just saying it’s not fair that you now have another gay lover. I mean, Wincest is hot cause of me, obviously, so why do you get Destiel too?”

Misha giggled from his spot on the chair next to the couch. They decided to have drinks at Jared and Jensen’s shared house to unwind after a long day. They weren’t filming the next day, so no need to worry about early call times.

“Dude, it’s not my fault if I have all the scenes with the damn angel,” Jensen gestured in Misha’s general direction and took the last gulp of whiskey from his glass.

“I’m gonna try not to take that personally,” Misha remarked with a grin.

“Uh oh, lovers’ quarrel?” Jared cackled, his whole body shaking, and spilled half his drink on his shirt.

“Okaaay, I think you’ve had enough,” Jensen took Jared’s glass from him and set it on the end table. “Go to bed, Sasquatch.”

Jared stood, waited for the room to stop spinning, and walked toward the stairs that led up to his bedroom. “Okay, okay, I can take a hint. I don’t wanna stand in the way of real-life Destiel - the fans would never forgive me.”

“Go the fuck to bed, asshole,” Jensen playfully yelled at Jared over his shoulder. The sound of Jared giggling got quieter as he ascended the stairs, completely disappearing once he closed his door.

“Finally, peace and quiet,” Jensen sighed and reached for his glass, frowning when he remembered he’d already finished it.

Misha yawned and stretched. “I should probably get going too.”

“Dude, you’re not going anywhere right now. You just finished your drink. So you can sleep on the couch or at least give it a bit longer.”

Misha gave Jensen a small smile as he stood up to take the three empty glasses into the kitchen. When he returned, he took Jared’s vacated spot on the couch next to Jensen.

“Does it really bother you?”

“Hmm?”

“Destiel?”

“Oh. Uh. Yes and no, I guess. I’m not like, homophobic or anything. It’s just. I don’t see Dean as gay, I guess? And dude, it’s a show about brothers fighting ghosts and shit - how do they turn it into gay porn? It’s weird, is all.”

Misha chuckled. “Yeah who woulda thought that a show with two hot men would attract a huge, horny fan base.”

Jensen laughed at that and bumped his shoulder hard into Misha’s. He never would have thought the awkward guest actor that seemed to be so serious and method on his first day would have become such a good friend. Misha’s weirdness and penchant for doing things a bit differently somehow made Jensen relax and allow himself to be a little goofier too.

“Would you ever? Jensen?”

Jensen blinked slowly and turned his head toward Misha, who had clearly just asked him a question.

“Sorry, what?”

“Would you play Dean gay or bi if they wrote it in the script?”

Jensen’s eyes went wide, “No!”

“Huh. Thought you weren’t homophobic?”

“I’m not! I did that Marilyn mini-series, that was pretty gay, even with the chick. I just. I’m not gay. And I just can’t see it for Dean. And the idea of kissing another dude, just. Be too weird.”

“It’s not that weird.”

Jensen turned his whole body toward Misha at that, too tired to keep turning his head. “You’ve kissed a guy?”

Misha smiled cheekily. “Several.”

“But. Haven’t you and Vicki been together for like, ever?”

“Mmhmm, we have a pretty open relationship. We have threesomes every once in awhile.”

Jensen’s jaw dropped listening to Misha speak those words as if he was discussing the weather.

“You can’t be that surprised, Jen.”

Jensen closed his mouth and thought a second. “Yeah, well, I guess I’ll add that to the Weird Things About Misha list I have going.”

Misha chuckled. “I’m just saying, maybe be open to it if they go that direction. Besides, every kiss is weird on camera, no matter who it’s with.”

“Nah man, I think that’s my line. I don’t think I could.”

Misha shook his head. “Ya know, I could -“

“Yeah, Mish, I got it - you like the fellas too. I know you could do it.”

“No, I mean. I could, uh, kiss you. If you wanted to see what it was like.”

“Uhh dude, are you coming on to me?” Jensen asked with a nervous laugh.

“Oh brother,” Misha rolled his eyes, “No, Jensen. I just don’t think stuff like that’s a big deal. Thought it might make it less mysterious to you. But if you’re too scared, I understand.” Misha looked away, hiding a grin.

“I’m not scared, dude.”

“Oh okay, that’s fine then.”

Jensen looked at Misha’s profile in silence for a moment, annoyed that Misha would infer that Jensen was scared of something as stupid as a kiss.

“Dude, fine. Kiss me. I dare you.”

Misha looked toward him, squinting his eyes, “You dare me? What are we 12?” Still he turned back toward Jensen and leaned in.

Jensen pulled his head back.

“Um, it works better if you stay still.”

Jensen laughed nervously. “Sorry I wasn’t, uh ready.”

“You ready now?”

Jensen swallowed and nodded. Misha leaned his head in again, watching as Jensen squeezed his eyes closed. Misha’s lips met Jensen’s. He tried to kiss him as best he could, but Jensen wasn’t moving his lips at all. Misha sat back.

Jensen opened one eye, then the other. “Okay cool, thanks.”

Misha laughed loud. “That wasn’t even a kiss, but whatever works for you.”

“It was a kiss! Our lips and. It was a kiss.”

“Whatever you wanna tell yourself, man.”

Jensen was pissed at Misha’s tone. What was it about this guy that got him into these situations in the first place?

“Oh for fuck’s sake, fine.” Jensen reached out and grabbed Misha’s shirt, pulling him into an actual kiss. Misha chuckled into Jensen’s mouth, then kissed back.

Jensen was tense at first, but powered through. He relaxed and noted the feel of dry lips on his, different than a girl’s smooth lips, usually covered in gloss or lipstick. The slight rub of Misha’s scruff on this face wasn’t as unpleasant as he’d imagined, neither was the larger nose next to his.

And the roughness. The way Misha kissed was harder, more aggressive than any girl he’s ever kissed, even Danneel. Something in Jensen enjoyed the match up - both of them subtly fighting for dominance.

Misha broke the kiss first, sighing and smiling at Jensen a few inches from his face. Jensen was breathing heavily, feeling heat rise to his cheeks as he stared back at Misha.

“Not so bad, right?” Misha said softly, as if he was talking to a spooked animal.

Jensen shook his head slightly and looked down at Misha’s lips, glistening with saliva - his saliva. He gulped and went in for another kiss. Misha gasped into it, letting Jensen explore his mouth and set the pace for a moment.

Misha couldn’t help but suck on the tip of Jensen’s tongue, wanting to do some exploring of his own. Jensen moaned at the feeling. Seeing that as a green light, Misha slipped his tongue into Jensen’s mouth, taking control of the kiss. Jensen’s mouth felt so soft and plush, matching his gorgeous lips. Jensen whimpered and finally rested his hands on Misha’s waist after nervously moving them around to find a comfortable place for them.

Misha got lost in the moment and moved his kisses along Jensen’s jaw, down his neck, licking his Adam’s apple, then making his way back up the other side. Jensen whimpered and choked back moans. Finally their mouths joined together again, each swallowing down the other's sounds. Misha dragged his hand down the front of Jensen’s chest and abdomen. The heel of his hand unintentionally grazed Jensen’s denim-covered bulge.

Jensen jumped back from the kiss, gasping. “Oh shit. Oh shit. What are we doing? Fuck.”

“Um. Research.” Misha wiped his mouth and smiled up at Jensen, who was now up and pacing in the living room. Jensen ran his fingers through his own hair and laughed in disbelief.

“So. Now you know - not so bad.”

Jensen blushed and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down, suddenly very interested in the area rug.

“I should get going now.”

Jensen’s head popped back up. “Oh, uh you sure you can drive?”

Misha was already standing and pulling on his jacket. “Yeah I’m fine, I promise. It’s been long enough.”

Jensen nodded and walked Misha to the door

“See you Monday, Jen. Have a great weekend.”

“Uh, yeah. You too, Mish.”

They both waved before Misha got into his car. Jensen closed the front door and leaned back against it, shaking his head.

“Friggin Misha.”

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

“Morning, husband,” Danneel leaned over and kissed Jensen, who was just waking up. She was in her workout clothes, having just finished up at the gym.

“Mmm, mornin, wife.”

“I started the coffee pot for you. I’m just gonna jump in the shower real quick.”

“You’re the best.”

Danneel looked back before she closed the bathroom door and smirked, “Oh I know.”

They’d officially been married for just over two weeks, and Jensen couldn’t be happier. It had been a whirlwind after, heading to New York for upfronts for Danneel’s new show instead of a traditional honeymoon trip. They didn’t care though, they were together and that’s all that mattered.

Jensen was sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking his coffee and scrolling through his phone when Danneel joined him. He hopped up off his stool and kissed the top of her head.

“Sit down, I’ll pour you a cup.”

“Aw thanks, babe.”

Jensen’s back was turned as he poured coffee and creamer into Danneel’s cup and vaguely heard his phone buzz on the counter. Danneel picked it up and saw a text from Jared.

Jay: HAHA I KNEW IT! How was he huh???

Danneel smirked and hit play on the short video file sent with the text. Jensen carefully set the cup down next to Danneel, watching the low quality video as he sat on the stool next to her.

Misha and Alona were seated on a stage.

Fan: *asks Alona Tal a question in French*  
Misha: “I’ll translate: what is the texture of Jensen’s tongue?”

Jensen’s face started warming up, his cheeks undoubtedly pink already.

Translator: “Is Jensen a good kisser?”  
Misha: “Oh really?” *laughs nervously*  
Alona to Misha: “Have you kissed Jensen?”  
Misha: “Umm…” *shakes head*

The video ended and Danneel let out a huge laugh as she set the phone down and looked over at Jensen. Jensen’s entire face was red.

“Oh babe, calm down, he’s just being funny for the fans. No one thinks he ever actually kissed you.”

Jensen’s embarrassment quickly changed to anger.

“But he did, Dani! Why does he have to instigate this shit on stage? It’s like he wants people to find out!”

Jensen stood from the counter to put his empty cup into the dishwasher. Danneel got up and followed him. She pressed her chest against his back and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him.

“Babe, I promise you, no one is taking him as serious as you are right now. It’s okay. Why does this still bother you so much?” She kissed the side of his neck.

“Why doesn’t it bother you more? Why did it never bother you?”

“Aw hon, I told you before, stuff like that isn’t a big deal to me. And I trust you.”

Jensen turned in Danneel's arms. “What if we had fucked, Dani? What then?”

Danneel’s chin dropped on a gasp, but she was still smiling, “Did you?”

“No!”

“Oh. Well. I dunno, I think as long as you told me - and gave me all the steamy details,” Danneel waggled her eyebrows, “then it would be okay. It’s just sex right? I know you love me, and I love you. So.”

Jensen stared down at Danneel for a few moments before speaking again. “You are a strange, strange woman.”

“Mmm, and you married me, so what does that make you? So, do you want to?”

“Wanna what?”

“Fuck Misha?”

“No! Oh my god. I’m gonna kill him. And then Jared. I can carry Supernatural alone it’ll be fine.”

They were both laughing by the end of Jensen’s speech. Danneel backed away and looked at the clock on the oven, then back at Jensen, face now serious. “Well it’s Misha. I know how much he means to you, and I like him a lot. So if you wanted to, I’d be okay with it.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and groaned. “Gonna kill them. I don’t want to, Dani.”

“Mmhmm. Alright stud, I gotta go. See you tonight.” She gave Jensen a deep kiss, taking his mind off of what they were just talking about. She slapped his ass - Jensen most definitely not letting out a surprised squeak - and left him in the kitchen.

Jensen looked at his phone on the counter and growled. He picked it up and replied to Jared using selective French words they both knew very well.

Two weeks later, Jensen was on his way to another convention, the first one since his wedding. He was lost in thought on the plane, thinking of Misha and the stupid convention video and then back to the night they kissed for research.

The last two weeks his mind kept drifting to those moments on a loop. Not to mention Danneel’s attitude toward everything - so different than traditional views of marriage and fidelity. It unsettled him.

He wasn’t unsettled by thoughts of Danneel possibly sleeping with other people or that maybe she didn’t really care about him; he was unsettled because it left a door open. It meant there were options.

He didn’t want options though. Did he? Or was he lying to himself?

The announcement for the plane’s descent yanked Jensen out of his thoughts. He took a deep breath and gathered his stuff together, ready to deplane.

The convention was noisy and fast and fun and ridiculous as always. As much as Jensen loved them, they all kind of went by in a blur, without a moment to really take it all in. Jensen crossed paths with Misha several times, including at photos and autographs, but always with fans and others around.

Each time he saw Misha, his heart stopped. The first few times, Jensen chalked it up to nerves left over from seeing the video and the possibility of further jokes or awkwardness. But it kept happening and it was driving Jensen nuts.

Finally, he was at his hotel room door after the end of the convention, exhausted and ready for bed. As he dug into his pockets for his room key, he saw Misha down the hall opening his door and turned his head. Misha smiled and waved as he disappeared into his room.

Jensen pulled out his room key, the hand holding it now floating in the space in front of the doorknob. He took a deep breath, speaking to himself out loud, “okay this is stupid.” He put the key back in his pocket and strode to Misha’s door and knocked before he could rethink things.

Misha opened the door, looking surprised. “Hey Jensen, what’s up?”

Misha already had his shoes and jacket off. His hair was wild; he had clearly just run his fingers through it. Jensen does the same at the end of the day sometimes too; all the hair product gets annoying.

Misha was looking at Jensen, still waiting for a reply.

“Uh, yeah, hey can I come in?”

“Of course!” Misha moved out of the way, letting Jensen pass then closing and locking the door. Can never be too careful, some fans are very good sleuths and figure out where they’re staying on these weekends.

“How’ve you been? How’s married life?” Misha walked in and sat on the edge of his bed, while Jensen stood leaning against the desk.

“Uh, good, great actually. It’s been a bit busy, but couldn’t be happier, ya know?”

Misha gave him a blinding smile, and Jensen’s heart fluttered. He’s so fucked.

“Yeah, I do know. It’s incredible being married to your best friend. I’m so happy for you.”

“Yeah, uh, thanks.” Jensen looked down at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck, not really sure what to say next. Why had he even come in here?

“What’s wrong, Jen?”

Jensen lifted his head quickly, “What do you mean? Nothin’s wrong”

“You’re doing that neck-rubbing thing.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

Misha chuckled, “It’s cute. You do it when you're uncomfortable or nervous. What’s going on?”

Jensen looked at Misha, fighting the urge to rub his neck again. “Um. I. So Jared-”

“Do you wanna sit down?”

“Huh? No, no, I’m good.”

Misha nodded and raised his eyebrows, waiting for Jensen to continue.

Jensen rolled his eyes at himself. “Jared texted me a video from your last con. Um, with Alona.”

“Oh. Okay?”

“You uh, brought up my tongue, if I remember right.” Jensen felt his cheeks pink and knew there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Misha let out a huge laugh. “Oh god, yeah that. I can’t believe she was asking about kissing. I was just being stupid.”

Jensen licked his lips - noting that’s probably another nervous tick he has - and just watched Misha. Misha finally stopped laughing and looked at Jensen with concern.

“Did that bother you? I’m sorry, Jensen, I was just being funny for the fans.”

“Yeah, I mean no, I get that it’s just-“ Jensen looked toward the window, and strummed his fingers on desk. “We never talked about. That.”

Misha looked confused. “Talked about what?”

Jensen looked back at Misha like he was being an idiot. Misha’s brow rose with understanding.

“Oh. The kiss.”

“Yeah, I mean, I was gonna bring it up after, but you just acted normal - well as normal as you are - so I just dropped it. But.”

“Oh, Jensen, I’m sorry, I figured you wouldn’t want to talk about it.” Misha stood up to stand in front of Jensen. “We can talk about it now. What’s on your mind?”

Jensen looked at Misha’s face, closer to his now, his heart racing, and suddenly all he wanted to do was run. “You know what, never mind, I’m just tired and being stupid.” He started toward the door, but Misha gently grabbed his wrist.

“I don’t buy that. Talk to me.”

Jensen looked down at Misha’s hand on his wrist, focusing on the warmth of his finger tips touching his skin. He swallowed, making the only sound in the room. He didn’t look up, worrying he’d lose his nerve again.

“It just. It seemed like it was more than research. That kiss. It was.”

“Yeah. It got a little intense.”

Jensen nodded and watched Misha’s hand move slightly, his fingers gently rubbing the back of Jensen’s hand, trying to sooth him.

“It took a long time to not think about it, ya know. And it was like. Like you didn’t care. Like it wasn’t anything for you.”

“Oh, Jensen. It wasn’t nothing. I’m so sorry I made you feel that way.”

“Eh. It’s okay. I was fine. But then that video.” Jensen finally looked up and into Misha’s intense blue eyes that were waiting for Jensen. So focused. Jensen sighed.

“I love Danneel, Mish.”

“I know you do.”

“I don’t understand how-“

Misha brought his free hand up to Jensen’s jaw, this thumb rubbing against his cheek. He didn’t speak or move closer, just waited, encouraging Jensen to continue.

“You just. I don’t.” Jensen’s mind was stuttering and he couldn’t find his words any longer.

So he found Misha's lips instead.

Misha smiled and opened his mouth to Jensen, letting out a happy noise. He dragged his hand down from Jensen’s jaw, along his neck and chest, then moved both his hands to hold Jensen’s hips.

Jensen brought his hands up to cup Misha’s face, then his fingers were carding and gripping at Misha’s already tousled locks. Misha nibbled at Jensen’s lower lip, causing Jensen to whimper. Jensen kissed along Misha’s jaw, biting at his earlobe.

“Yeah, god, Jensen.” Misha’s grip tightened on Jensen’s hips, pushing his ass hard against the edge of the desk behind him. Jensen moaned at the slight man-handling, so Misha pushed up against him, bringing their hips together.

“Oh god,” Jensen gasped, feeling how hard they both were through their pants. “Misha, don’t stop.” Jensen kissed into Misha’s mouth, and Misha moved his hips against Jensen, the friction mild, but effective. Jensen whimpered again and gripped Misha’s shoulders.

Misha broke the kiss, breathing heavily and waiting for Jensen to open his eyes to look at him. Finally, Jensen’s green eyes opened - his pupils dilated - giving Misha a heated look.

“Danneel?”

Jensen swallowed. “She’s fine with it.”

Misha cocked his head to the side, trying to decide if Jensen was being truthful or just horny.

Jensen smirked, leaned into Misha, and whispered in his ear, “I promise, Misha. Please. Don’t stop.”

It was Misha’s turn to whimper as he shivered at Jensen’s words and breath grazing his neck. He nodded and pulled at Jensen’s hips, leading him over to the bed.

Misha let go and pulled off his own shirt. Jensen did the same, then stepped up to Misha, wanting to feel skin on skin while he gave him another deep kiss.

Misha dropped his hands to Jensen’s belt while still kissing, slowly unbuckling it. He wanted to give Jensen every chance to speak up if it was too much too fast. Jensen didn’t say a word - only let out broken noises as Misha unzipped his fly and pushed his pants down his hips for him.

Misha smiled into the kiss, backing his head away. Jensen made a noise in protest until Misha dropped to his knees in front of him and looked up at him with those innocent-looking blue eyes.

“Oh shit, oh shit.” Jensen’s breaths came faster as he watched Misha pull his boxers down and lick his lips at the sight Jensen’s bobbing cock. Misha looked up once more, looking for any hesitation in Jensen’s eyes. Seeing none, he leaned in and licked the tip.

Jensen failed at choking back a moan at feeling the moist heat of Misha’s mouth surrounding him. He brought his shaking hands onto Misha’s head, petting him as he started to bob up and down Jensen’s shaft.

Misha was taking most of Jensen’s cock now, using his hand to stroke the base. He could tell Jensen wanted to thrust, but was being so careful not to. That just wouldn’t do.

Misha brought his hands up to cover Jensen’s, encouraging him to grip and pull his hair a bit. Jensen looked down at Misha looking up at him and groaned. Misha moved his own hands to the sides of Jensen’s thighs and pushed him forward further into his mouth.

“Oh god, you sure, Misha? Shit.”

Misha answered by not moving, letting Jensen’s dick sit in his mouth. Jensen gently thrust forward into Misha’s mouth, gripping his hair as he did. Misha moaned and closed his eyes, showing Jensen he was enjoying this too.

Jensen was thrusting faster and deeper into Misha’s throat, Misha gagging a few times, saliva dripping down the corner of his mouth. Jensen’s thrusts were becoming more erratic, so Misha pulled off of his cock and gripped him at the base, staving off his orgasm.

Jensen whined, “Misha, why, fuck I was so close.”

“That’s not how I want you to come, Jen.” Misha stood up and kissed into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen tasted himself on Misha’s tongue and it only turned him on more.

“H-how do you,” Misha kissed him again. “want me to c-c-come?”

Misha smirked at Jensen, grabbing his hips and pushing him down onto the bed. He pulled Jensen’s boxers and pants off his ankles, and stared at Jensen. Jensens’s chest started to pink.

“Do you realize how many times I’ve imagined seeing you naked in my bed? Fuck.”

“Wha - really?”

“Jesus, Jensen, you really don’t get how fucking hot you are.”

Jensen’s face was red and he started to curl in on himself, suddenly uncomfortable with the attention.

“Oh no no. Don’t get shy on me know, baby.” Misha unbuckled his belt and dragged his pants and boxers off in one slick move.

Jensen stared at Misha as he got onto the bed, straddling Jensen and smoothing his hands down Jensen’s arms. Misha rocked his hips a little, moving his ass cheeks along Jensen’s dick. Jensen whimpered.

“Misha, I don’t have, um. Stuff.”

Misha sighed out a laugh as his hands moved to gently rub down Jensen’s chest, fingers giving extra attention to Jensen’s nipples.

“While I appreciate the enthusiasm, Jen, we’re not gonna need stuff yet.”

“But-

“Mmm, you are eager. Not quite ready for that, baby, trust me.” Misha leaned down to kiss Jensen and moved his hips just so, causing Jensen to completely forget about what they were talking about.

Misha moved down further on Jensen’s legs, causing their cocks to line up. Misha thrust a few times, then spit into his hand before stroking Jensen’s cock. Jensen moaned and brought his hand down, taking Misha’s cock in his hand for the first time.

Misha took in a deep breath at feeling the strong hand grip his member. Jensen stared down at Misha’s cock in his palm, enjoying the weight and thickness of it. And the sounds he was pulling out of Misha with every pull and twist of his hand - intoxicating.

Misha leaned down to kiss Jensen, bringing their cocks and hands closer together, trapped between their bodies. Jensen opened the hand on Misha’s dick and rubbed his finger tips on Misha’s hand that was on his own cock. Misha moved his fingers just so, and now both men had a joined grip on both their cocks.

Misha pulled slightly back from Jensen’s pink, used lips and stared into his eyes as he started thrusting his hips forward in earnest, precome from both men easing the way.

“Oh fuck, yes, shit that feels” Jensen moaned and brought his free hand up to grip Misha’s back. His hips started moving in time with Misha as they both fucked into their shared grip. Their cocks slid against each other, sweat dripping between them.

“Yeah, Jen, god I love all those pretty noises you’re making. You feel so good, baby”

Jensen tried to be embarrassed about those noises, or about being called baby by another man, but he fucking wasn’t. He’d never felt this before, and Misha’s cock and hand rubbing against his own was quickly bringing him to the edge.

Misha bit along Jensen’s jaw, then kissed him, biting down on Jensen’s lower lip so hard it drew a little blood.

“FUCK,” Jensen yelled as his brain exploded and come shot out of him, covering their hands and bellies.

“Come so good for me, Jensen, so beautiful.”

Misha was so close to joining Jensen over the edge, and all it took to tip him over was Jensen’s fingernails digging and scratching into his back as he finished the last crest of his orgasm.

Misha buried his face into the crook of Jensen’s neck and moaned as he came. He breathed in the smell of Jensen and found himself biting into his neck.

Both men continued thrusting as they came down. Jensen tried to hold back a hiss, making Misha realize he was too sensitive now. Reluctantly, he rolled off of Jensen and onto his back next to him. They both wiped their hands off on the sheets while they caught their breath.

“That. That was. Fuck.” Jensen ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head in disbelief.

Misha laughed, “Yeah, finally.”

Jensen sat up on his elbows, looking over at Misha. “Finally? As if you knew this was ever going to happen.”

Misha shrugged, “I told you, that kiss was intense. I had a feeling we’d end up like this at some point.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and leaned forward to pull the covers up over himself, throwing some toward Misha, but not covering him.

“Wow, not much for post-coital romance, are you?”

“Dude, don’t push it.”

The men shifted on the bed and after some elbowing and whining - mostly from Jensen - the men settled. Misha smiled as he won big spoon. Jensen grumbled about being little spoon, but secretly he liked it; he felt safe.

“So, um, what does this mean now?” Jensen asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, I dunno, what are we? You’ve been doing this longer mister “Open Relationship.” How’s this work?”

Misha chuckled and kissed the back of Jensen’s neck because he found Jensen so damned adorable. Jensen shook his body as if he didn’t like it. Misha didn’t need to know he actually did.

“We’re friends, Jensen. Real close friends.”

“Oh.”

“Does that bother you?”

Jensen thought for a moment and decided. “No. No I like that. That works.”

“Good. Can we sleep now?”

Jensen nodded, reaching up to turn the lamp off. They fell into silence in the dark room, breathing becoming more rhythmic. Jensen turned his face up toward the ceiling, speaking again.

“Misha?”

Misha groaned.

“Can I ask you something? It’s important.”

Misha’s breathing paused. He leaned up on his elbow to look down at Jensen.

“Yeah, Jen, what is it?” He asked with a concerned tone.

“It’s just. I need to know,” Jensen paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, “what is the texture of my tongue?”

Misha blinked and collapsed back down to the bed, chuckling. “You fucker.”

Jensen laughed and snuggled back into his pillow, falling into a deep and restful sleep.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was my first time publishing - please be gentle with any feedback :)


End file.
